A Reporter's Fighter
by KadenRapius
Summary: IkkixErika. Koji has finally made the challence to Ikki, they robattle to see who gets Karin's love! However nothing is all as it seems for both parties, as Ikki has some hidden conflicts and Koji is following a plan. What could this all lead to?


A/N: Greetings readers! KadenRapius is back but this time in a new catagory, MEDABOTS! Yes anyway I'll let you go to read my story, hope you enjoy it!

Show: Medabots  
Pairing: Ikki x Erika, Hinted Koji x Karin and Metabee x Brass

* * *

A Reporter's Fighter

"_Are you sure this will work?"_

"_Of course it will! My plans always work!"_

"_Well…"_

"_Why do I have to be a part of this? Couldn't you have used someone else?"_

"_One word, rich boy, Karin!"_

"…_Ok fine I'll help, but only for that reason okay!"_

"_Excellent, now all we need is to follow the plan and BANG! We have ourselves a couple!"_

"_Ikki's right, you do watch too much soaps…"_

"_GCK GCK GCK GCK GCK! TAKE THAT BACK RICH BOY BEFORE I GIVE YOU A BOPPIN'!"_

"_Ok! Ok! Anyway aren't we supposed to get to work?"_

"_He's right; otherwise we won't get this done in time."_

"_Ok, let's get to work!"_

* * *

A gentle breeze slowly picked up around the city, and aside from the usual sound of the traffic and the occasional robattle, it was peaceful. At the house of the school's reporter, Erika Amazake was looking at herself in the mirror, contemplating a new look for herself. Her thoughts, however, were diverted when a small robot entered the room; she beamed and addressed the 3 foot machine.

"Hey Brass, where was you?"

"I was seeing if there was any new news to tell you, and I think I found some."

"Tell me! What is it? Aliens? Ghosts?"

"Koji is going to challenge Ikki to a robattle…"

"Oh, well that's not really any exciting news…"

"…But with a prize. Karin."

"Karin?"

Erika was surprised; did the two boys finally lose it in deciding who would date Karin over a Robattle? Brass, however, had more to say.

"The person who wins gets to be with Karin."

"Seriously? Whose idea was it?"

"Koji's…"

"Well this would be a top story, finally Ikki and Koji will decide who will date Karin!"

"Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, let me get my camera…"

Brass then walked out of the room and went downstairs. A sigh escaped Erika's mouth as she looked at herself one more time in the mirror, silently hoping…

"Miss Erika?"

"Coming, Brass!" Erika said as she grabbed her camera and followed Brass.

In another house, however, a young boy was taking a nap...However, his quiet snooze would be rudely interrupted quickly.

"IKKI! IIIIIIIIKKI!" shouted a yellow robot, bursting into room and making his medafighter suddenly fall out of bed and onto the floor.

"Ow! Hey what was that for Metabee?"

"It's important; Koji just challenged you to a robattle!"

"So? It's not like it's going to be anything important, let me get back to my…"

"Wrong! He just challenged you and the prize is Karin!"

"WHAT!? WHY?"

"He said he's had enough with your 'petty squabble', and decided that this shall prove who will get to be Karin's boyfriend."

"So, he thinks he can robattle his way into Karin's heart...well he better think again!"

"That's the spirit! C'mon! Erika and Brass are going to be watching too!"

Metabee ran out of the door, a bit too quickly as his body could be heard bouncing off the stairs as he fell down them. Ikki took no notice as he began thinking if this robattle was really all that important, now that he was starting to like…

"GCK GCK GCK GCK GCK! IKKI! GET YOUR MEDAFIGHTER BUTT DOWN HERE SO WE CAN ROBATTLE!"

"Alright, Metabee! Yeesh!" Ikki called down as he walked down the stairs, picking up the pile that was his medabot at the bottom, and began to walk to the bridge.

However a single thought was going through both Metabee's and Brass's heads as they were nearing the bridge, although differently viewed.

"So far so good! Man I am the bot when it comes to love! Now rich boy has to do his part and then mission complete!"

"This plan is going good so far, I just hope Koji is ready to robattle Ikki."

* * *

In a matter of moments both parties came to the bridge. Koji and Sumilidon had been waiting there patiently, albeit a bit peeved that it had taken Ikki and Erika so long to get there. However Ikki had no idea Erika was going to be there, surprisingly since she usually always attended each robattle he fought. He suddenly had a warm feeling in his cheeks before it was blasted with the cold air, which Ikki thought was coming from Koji.

"So you finally made it, thought you was going to be too chicken to come!" Koji sneered, and just as expected got the reply he was waiting for.

"Lets just robattle, I'm tired already of your insults…" Ikki replied, only to hear something…

"THEN IT IS AGREED!" A man suddenly appeared as if he was hovering down, most embarrassing of all was that he had small angel wings, a bow and arrow with a heart arrowhead, and a diaper.

Before he could go on with his speech Erika stood in front of him, keeping her eyes closed as she spoke. She had seen when he first flew in and had to close her eyes at the sight.

"Mr Referee, will you please get some clothes on before you start this, otherwise the way you look now will distract the medafighters…"

The man looked at the medafighters and his cheeks reddened; he rushed off in a blink of an eye and came back in his usual attire. In an unusual lapse of memory he forgot what he was about to say, so he carried on to asking the medafighters if they were ready, accepting their reply.

"MEDABOTS! ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOBATTLE!"

Metabee was first off the bat with his laser cannon, almost clipping Sumilidon in the leg, but was countered when Sumilidon's fist clobbered him in the face.

"Come on Metabee! You're quicker then this!" Ikki practically shouted down his medawatch.

"Easier said then done!" Metabee growled back; however, he was acting slower so he would lose the match, so that Ikki would lose and Erika would have the chance to reveal her feelings towards Ikki, and they become an instant couple and his medafighter would finally leave him to his soaps.

"Sumilidon! Take out his legs!" Koji ordered his medabot, who promptly complied by painfully kicking Metabee's legs out of action when Sumilidon dropkicked him.

Ikki took the chance and ordered a seeker missile barrage. Metabee, however, had to fake his missiles not working, but the damage didn't show up on Ikki's medawatch, something which made him question what was happening.

However before the match could end, a scream was heard behind them. Ikki turned around, and to his horror saw none other then the Rubber Robo Gang with Erika and Brass as hostages. Ikki's blood boiled as he shouted at the rubber suited gang to let them go.

The leader, after his overused laugh, raised his arm and began calling upon a medabot - a large one at that - as it had large missile cannons on both its arms and spikes protruding everywhere.

"We are here for your rare medal! Either you robattle GranCannon here, or we will set him upon your girlfriend and her medabot!"

Ikki was shaking. Never had he been this angry; even when they kidnapped Karin, he hadn't gotten this mad. A lone tear drop fell upon the ground which confused both the gang and Erika herself as he raised his head, his eyes watering as he shouted at the Leader.

"YOU HURT HER AND YOU WILL BE SORRY! METABEE, GET UP!"

Metabee got up after his onboard nano-healing ability had worked on his minor damages to his head and legs. His eyes were as much fired up as Ikki's was as he prepared to robattle.

Mr. Referee's pleas of "this robattle isn't allowed" were quelled when Shrimplips pulled out a small blowpipe and fired a dart into his neck, knocking him out unconscious.

_GranCannon_

_Cannon Type Medabot_

_Medafighter: Rubber Robo Gang_

_Specialty: Cannon Blaster_

Metabee first started off circling the large medabot, its slow speed being a disadvantage as Metabee kept firing volley after volley of shots at the bot. However, its armour held strong.

"GranCannon, show them how you earned your name!" Squidguts commanded as the medabot fired one blast at Metabee, decimating most of the ground as well as making Metabee fall over, a bit overwhelmed by the power of the cannon.

"Metabee! Keep out of its path, one shot could wipe you out in an instant! Try using your missiles at it!"

"Roger! ROCKET LAUNCH!" Metabee shouted as he fired his own missiles at GranCannon, not doing as much damage as he hoped but doing much more then his guns were.

However standing still was enough for GranCannon to aim and fire his cannon, knocking Metabee to the floor. Most of his armour was scorched, amd he could barely move. He lifted his head to see the large medabot, both cannon arms aimed at him.

"This is it kid, say goodbye to your medabot and his rare medal!" Squidguts laughed, and his gang was also celebrating a tad too early. Ikki however looked at his medabot, all broken and ready to shutdown, and then looked at Erika; she was close to crying, knowing what the Rubber Robo Gang would do to her when they had won. Ikki started tearing up as he shouted, with everything he had left he shouted towards the sky, the heavens, into space itself.

"METABEE!"

It was like his prayers had been answered as his medabot began to glow green, and slowly stood up as he looked at the medabot in front of him. Metabee turned his head and winked, and turned back as he raised both his fists clenched together.

"Don't worry Ikki; I have this under control, now GranCannon! IT'S TIME TO KISS YOUR BOT GOODBYE! MEDAFORCE!"

A large beam of green energy was then expelled from his fists as it hit the cannon type medabot, automatically ceasing its action. Mr. Referee finally woke up, and, looking at the outcome, shouted instantaneously:

"THE WINNER IS METABEE!"

"Dude…I ro…" Metabee was about to say one of his catchphrases before he shutdown for his body to repair itself temporarily. Mr. Referee, however, looked upon the Rubber Robo Gang; with an evil look in his eye he began chasing them away for knocking him out. Before running away they let go of Erika and Brass as all that was seen was the dust of the gang and the irate referee in the horizon.

Koji, who had been silent as the robattle was happening, finally spoke up. He had a funny feeling that he had won today and was about to get confirmation.

"So, when Mr. Referee gets back do you want to finish this?"

"No, I forfeit…" Ikki shook his head as he turned to a surprised Erika.

"But why Ikki? You could win that robattle and get the person you love…" Erika asked, she had a slight tinge of sadness when she said the last few words only to be shocked again when Ikki began to hold her hands.

"I already had that robattle, to save you from them…" Ikki slowly replied, trying to find the words and build his courage he went a little red.

"You mean…" Erika's expression became more shocked as she couldn't believe her dream was actually coming true.

"Erika Amazake, the truth is… I love you, with all of my heart…" Ikki then slowly raised his hand and guided Erika for a sweet kiss, it didn't last that long but both were beet red.

"Erika?" Ikki then question the girl, she was shaking slightly; he thought that he may have upset her by accident. He was about to comfort her and apologise but she raised her head a beamed a huge smile.

"IKKI!" She threw herself towards the medafighter as they both fell on the floor, Ikki couldn't get a word out as she pressed her lips onto his and stayed like that for awhile.

Koji knowing that his part of the plan was done, plus not wanting to see his rival and his reporter _girlfriend_ making out, left abruptly, walking back to his house with Sumilidon.

Metabee finally woke up from his injuries to see he was back home, but when he couldn't see Ikki anywhere, he started to call for his medafighter when Brass appeared and told him to be quiet. She lead him into the front room where both their medafighters was asleep, Erika's head firmly embedded into Ikki's chest and his arms around her keeping her safe.

"Mrs. Tenryo said she and I could sleep here tonight, but I don't want to wake them yet…" Brass explained, but was confused when Metabee went back upstairs, only for her confusion to be answered when he brought down a blanket and draped across them both, Erika's hands suddenly grasping it and snuggling closer to her _boyfriend_.

If Metabee had a visible mouth he would be smiling, as he then began to lead Brass upstairs. Metabee then showed her to Ikki's bed as she slowly got into it. Metabee got into his own and said his goodnights. Before Metabee turned himself off, he thought how happy his and Brass's medafighters were going to be, and how happy he will be when he got all the time to watch his soaps.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! Thanks for reading my story, and please R&R!

Once again I commend my Spell/Grammar checking friend of mine who worked his butt off for me! Until next time, Cya!


End file.
